Adventures of shadow!
by MetaShadow
Summary: My main Fanfiction! this will be the one updated the most! yay! THIS IS NOT MADE TO OFFEND ANYONE! and dont forget to review . Updated, Finally! chapter 6 coming ehh.. now!
1. Emerald Coast

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Prologue**

**Shadows all new beggining**

Not sure if i even spelled that right but yes its the adventures of shadow! P my first one, intended to be my biggest one

**Disclaimer**:I Dont own Shadow and Sonic! or Espio! or most of the areas they go to! and clario linky mystic and that sonic guy

_Yelling heard in the hall way_ "Hey what about me you Jerk!" _SonicM's voice could be heard_

I wish i owned shadow .

**Claimer:**I Own Meta shadow, Spike, Zero, Zenon, Atamisk (pant pant) and all of the bad guys in this Fan fic!

On with the show! . this is my first fan fic so i have no idea how bad this might be to some, oh and thanks to Clario for making me get off my assets making this fan fic!

Btw Clario's head will be eaten by a sponge... Right... Now

_Screaming heard in the background as linky runs up on stage with a sponge on his head and falls on the ground, in his hand he spills some ketchup and acts like the guy in the tub in that movie called physco_

... Linky did you Cram a sponge on your head? Anyway

* * *

**At Shadows House!**

Something being pulled and then a rope breaking and a loud crash woke Shadow up

"... Meta shadow is trying to work out in the gym again?" Shadow said sounding a little angry

Meta shadow ran down the hall and tripped over Shadow

"Meta what did you break this time?" Shadow said, Annoyed

Meta looked left and right like a ninja would and started to run

as Meta ran he heard something metalish being picked up and being thrown

Suddenly he got smacked by a trash can and fell down the stairs

As he bumped his way down and made every thud he yelled "Ahhh! cra-a-a-a-p!"

Shadow raised an Eye brow as he watched him roll down and wondered _when did i get so many stairs?_

Meta finally hit the bottom as Zero was watching

Meta hurried to stand up as Zero raised an eyebrow to question why Meta was falling down the stairs

Meta once again looked to his left and right like a ninja and ran outside, when he was at the door way he ran over mystic

Mystic then exploded

Clario walked in and saw an explosion "I thought Mystic stopped doing his exploding.. wait so that mean.. OMIGOSH! hes smoking!"

Mystic reappeared behind Clario as a little life image appeared above him

M x -99

Shadow ran down the stairs and ran past Zero when he said something

Zero suddenly yelled "Greater Beam!"

A Huge beam popped out of no where while mystic walked in again and got shot by the beam

BOOM! Clario stared at the smoke again "OMIGOSH MYSTIC STOP SMOKING!"

Mystic appeared again with the same life count

Shadow noticed that alot of people was in his house "Ok seriously like all of you get out of my house"

* * *

**Emerald Coast**

Shadow Blinked while in his house and appeared outside

"Wha huh?..umm.. ok the animator is fooling with us" Shadow said as he saw only meta shadow

Meta shadow looked back at him "Umm? we were inside a second ago? ahh well Lets go to the emerald road, i feel like going to egutopia" he said

Shadow stared at him "Egutopia? EGUTOPIA!... ok sure why not?" he said

Meta took out a map "Ahh crap.. man look at this!" he said showing her the entire map of sonic advance 2

in the way was emerald road magma mountain sound area ruined road and digital island and then egutopia

Shadow shook his head "Ugh how long is this going to take? oh yea thats right.. theres like 15 bosses as we go through this right?"

Sonic Ran by "6 bosses! then right after that you fight all 6 again and then fight the 7th Egg emperor"

Shadow stared at the dust trail "Zero needs to teach him how to run, cause if he doesnt IM GOING TO FREAKIN KILL EM!"

Meta put his hands infront of shadow "Whoa calm down calm down before I shoot you with Mystic!"

Mystic walked by "Oh what so now im a bullet? NOW IM A BULLET!" he said as someone poked mystic and it exploded like a bullet would after a while of floating in the air

Shadow sighed "Ahh well lets go!"

* * *

First chapter done! every chapter will be every area! so theres a chapter of emerald road magma mountain and so forth,

Special thanks Clario for letting me use his characters

anyway review and tell my what you liked, and hated of it Thank you! P **REVIEWNESS!**


	2. Emerald Road

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Chapter 1**

**Emerald Road**

A Little quick dont you think? meh i like updating things and reviews!

_Cheering is heard_

well anyway lets begin!

* * *

**Ruby Road**

"Why are we in ruby road anyway? i thought we were going to emerald road." Meta said.

"Because ruby road leads to emerald road you idiot!" Shadow said.

"What uhh since when?" Meta said.

"Since now!" Shadow said showing him a map, showing Emerald coast and the exit is ruby road and then after ruby road emerald.

Meta stared at the 3 areas "What how? uhh how come yesterday i went from emerald coast to emerald road.".

Shadow kicked Meta in the shin "Because Zero was being stupid and used his teleportation skill!".

Meta rubbed his shin and said "Ow! then why was the path green!" he yelled.

The camera zoomed out as the entire area was green.

"... shut up." Meta said.

Shadow shook his head and looked down "Whatever lets go!".

Espio turned back into his uninvisable state, he was standing behind them the entire time.

As they walked he followed them

Meta shadow heard something crack as he turned around

Espio disappeared at the right time

Suddenly Shadows phone rang it was shaped like shadows head and when flipped it showed shadows entire body, where the face was was the screen.

his stomach was the buttons as he picked it up he heard a phone being busy and then something else appeared.

"IF you would like to reach this very important call press 2" it said.

Shadow pressed 2.

"You have pressed 2. the next step is to press 4" it continued.

Shadow pressed 4 wondering who called him

"You have pressed 4. press 3 as the final step to find out who called you" it continued again.

Shadow pressed 3 quicker and more annoyed then before

"You have pressed 3 this cancels all previous button pushing goodbye" it said

"What the F--" Shadow said interupted by Meta

"Dude someone is following us" Meta said

Shadow looked behind Meta "Umm? who.."

Meta turned around "I guess noone.. hmm i could've sworn i saw someone." he said.

Esipo reappeared as he grabbed meta from behind with his hand on Meta's neck and dragged him to a lower elevated area

Shadow heard Meta grunt as Meta was grabbed "Hey dude whats-" he said as he turned around and saw no one.

Espio Quietly said "ive been the one following you, heres the deal. You make sure Shadow doesnt find me, or I break your knees.".

Meta shadow agreed and was let go as he hurried to Shadow "Sorry about that, i thought i found a shining ring".

They walked the rest of the way to emerald road.

* * *

**Emerald Road Atlast!**

Shadow looked behind ihm to make sure Meta was behind him "Ok come on lets run through this".

Meta shadow and shadow both ran through the level with espio following them.

Zenon and Atamask, who were watching them coem with binoculars said in unison "Hmm 2 black hedgehogs? they dont look related.. one looks like hes from the Meta world" .

Shadow saw the 2 gray brothers, one had the top and bottom hair sticking down and the middle one sticking up (Zenon) and the oppisite for Atamisk.

While they were running Shadow said to Meta "We're being watched".

Meta sighed and said "Yea i know..".

Shadow looked at Meta "What how? you didnt see them yet".

Meta said "Nothing.. nevermind".

Zenon and Atamisk jumped down when they got near and ran with them as they both said in unison again "Where are you guys going, and maybe we can help.".

Shadow said "Egutopia, Meta heard something was going in there" He said.

After that line the journey seemed quiet for the rest of the time

Except in Meta's mind as he wondered _What does Espio want from Shadow anyway? And why is he using me?_

_

* * *

_

Wow is it just me or do i keep thinking i type around 1000 words but it ends up being aroudn there.. Strangly enough

Second chapter done! a little early for some reason too!

Special thanks Mirror for being my first reviewer for my first chapter!

Anyway Thanks for reading chapter 2! and dont forget to Review to tell me what you liked and hated of it! **REVIEWNESS!**


	3. Hot Crater

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Magma Mountain**

Meh while making this fanfiction im playing sonic advanced 2 on my ds for some reason

and figured out this is Hot Crater THAT MAGMA MOUNTAIN IS A LIEEEE A LIEE I TEEL YOU A LIEEE

**Hot Crater

* * *

**

**Hot Crater**

"Finally here, took us long enough" Meta shadow said

Shadow looked at the horizon and noticed that the floor had pipes built in them

"Hey look follow these pipes! the music plant is next right?" Shadow said

Atamisk and Zenon said in unison "Yea... Why?"

Shadow explained "These pipes lead to the music plant didnt you see the pipes in emerald road? they were from emerald coast! and emerald coast usually has a shipment for music plant!"

Espio Thought to himself while invisable _Hmm hes smarter then he looks_

Shadow started running "Come on we got a place to get to!"

Spike.. a green hedgehog with a hair sticking down (top one) and then a bottom one sticking up and a redish effect to it like shadow's was running by

Spike looked at them "Hmm? where are they going?" he said to himself as he hid in some bushes

Meta shadow reminded Shadow of what happened in past adventures and everyone was laughing during the way.. except Meta shadow, he kept looking backwards

Until Shadow spoke up "What do you keep looking behind for? nothing is there"

Meta shadow froze when he said that and turned his head to shadow "Umm nothing"

Espio got an idea as he crept up next to meta shadow and whispered something

"_I'll set my camoflauge to look like lava coming so we can hurry this along as an exuse"_ he said as he moved back

he set his camoflauge just like he said as Meta shadow said as the actor he is "Guys Dont turn around! LAVA!"

Shadow turned around to see if he was telling the truth. the Camoflauge worked like a charm as everyone started running

Shadow ran while saying "Crap crap crap crap! everyone quick make sure to follow the pipes!"

They ran as espio chased them, he turned on his speed boost so it looked like it was going down a steep hill

Spike realized that the speed boost took up some energy out of the camoflauge as it twinkled then he thought he saw something purple

He ran towards it and quickly dashed into the "Lava" it rolled and fell strangely enough.. it looked like real lava now

So the cycle was Spike chased Espio Espio chased the team and the team chased the pipes

Bennyhill music plays as they run around ... What? the pipes spun around in a circle at a point so this music is perfect!

Shadow jumped ontop of a pole and signaled for everyone to do the same

Zenon and Atamisk did an amazing feat Atamisk Propelled Zenon in the air by throwing him and Zenon grabbed atamisk and throwed him and then Atamisk grabbed Zenon as they both landed on top of the cliff Shadow was jumping to

"Wow when did you learn how to do that?" Meta asked

They both said in unison again "Its Called the Atamisk Shot"

It was hard to master but if you did it right if you got thrown into the air and you pick up your partner and do the same you propell yourself forward like a helicopter and can reach higher or further land"

The "Lava" kept rolling down the hill losing track of what it was following

"Hmm Maybe we can use that propeller or whatever thing you guys do to get over the traces of the lava!" Shadow suggested

Atamisk sighed "Ok then we gotta make sure you guys know what to do"

He explained how to do the shot perfectly as they launched it they got past over 4 yards everytime

They were almost done with the shot when **WHAM!** Meta shadow who was at the end of the line and was next to be thrown got smacked with a beam and let go of Atamisk and even more bad they were right over a place where the rail was nesscary

They all fell into the hole "AAAAAAAaaaaaHHHHhHhhhhhhh!" Thud Wait arent those supposed to be bottomless? whats with the thud then? OMG HX0RS!

Shadow regained his consiousness and Saw everyone else was still unconsious it was dark and he could barley see, he shook them a little bit as they woke up

Atamisk and Zenon said in unison "Ugh.. What happened? Meta shadow why did you let go?"

Meta Scratched his head "I got Hit Directly with a beam! i have no idea what happened!"

Shadow was frozen and seemed to be looking at something

Meta shadow poked him "Umm dude whats wrong?"

Shadow lifted his finger, shaking he pointed at something that kept making smoke appear

Meta shadow realized what it was

Everyone said at the same time "Dragon!"

Shadow looked around "we cant run! we dont know what will happen!"

**Battle Start**

Shadow Jumped up and slashed down hitting the dragon

Meta shadow ran and slid under the dragon and luckily slid right when the dragon lifted his tail so he got to the other side

Atamisk and Zenon held both hands and started Running in a circle looking at each other, the went faster and faster

Shadow Realized thier plan and stalled the dragon moving around on the dragon's underside

Suddenly Atamisk and Zenon took off the floor only a few inches they did a super combo by kicking the dragon repeatdly

Meta saw the action going on over there "Hey shadow why dont we learn some of those moves?" he said as he slashed the dragon

The Dragon clawed Atamisk and Zenon while thye were flying knocking them down

Shadow Slashed the dragon while saying "Because we're not brothers! thats why!"

Atamisk and Zenon Got up and said in unison "everyone Group up and do what we say!"

They grouped up and said some stuff

Then Shadow jumped out he Slashed the dragon and threw his sword up in the air it falling down and landing on the dragon he grabbed it

Atamisk and zenon then jumped and did a Switch slash where one would be on one side the other on the other side and they would slash, switching places

Meta shadow finished it up with a spinning slash as the dragon fell down

**Battle End**

The place lit up and Shadow pointed to a sign

"To Musical Plant underground passage"

Atamisk and Zenon said something that sounded almost in unison "Hmm it looks safe what do you say atamisk?" Zenon said and "hmm it looks safe what do you think Zenon?" Atamisk said, they were split second timers so it sounded like Atanon was what they both said

Shadow said "Well whatever come on lets go!"

They all ran as Meta shadow looked up at where they fell from _Where did he go?_ He thought as he followed them and wasnt looking, he ran right into the sign

Shadow ran back for a second and lifted him up

"You gotta be careful you dork!" he said as he lifted him up and then ran back to Zenon and Atamisk

* * *

Second Chapter down Whew! sorry for those who really wanted the second chapter And plz review! if i get some reviews ill make these stories faster

Special thanks: No one for not reviewing -.-

Anyway Dont forget to review what you liked and Hated about this Thank you! P **REVIEWNESS!**


	4. Music Plant

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Chapter 3**

**Music Plant**

Chapter 3 is now reality! (well if you count the prolouge as a Chapter then this is chapter 4...)

People please review! . i got 100 hits but only 2 reviews FOR CHAPTER 1!

Anyway, My rant is finished on with the show

* * *

**Music plant**

Shadow lifted the cover to the underground passage they came through

"Come on everyone where here at the Music plant!" Shadow announced

Atamisk and Zenon said in unison "Wow.. we've still got like what 4 areas left?"

Meta shadow did a serious/annoyed/Squint look "Well atleast we're making some progress!"

Shadow rolled his eyes "Whatever just lets go!"

They ran around the way.. and hey werid i can actually talk when it supposed to be emotes! Score! ( '')

* * *

**Ruby Road**

Sonic was walking down the road with Zero

"So why are we going to Shadow?" Sonic said as they walked

Zero sighed "This is the 22nd time I've told you, he goings to need help at Egutopia so we're coming With him!"

Sonic continued "Yea but hes going to kick my" "AS i was saying" Zero interupted

Sonic sighed and left his hands hanging while he said "Man.. i still think this isnt a good idea..."

Zero replied "Whats that ground hog?"

Sonic said "IM NOT A GROUND HOG!"

Zero laughed and said "Of course, otherwise id be a ground hog you dumb.." "As you were saying?" Sonic interupted

Zero stared blankly at him "1... 2..."

Sonic eyes opened wide and started running "AHHH! RUN AWAY!"

Zero continued "3!" he said as he ran up to sonic and choked him while running

"Ahhggg urgg blrggg is a lle har o seak lke tis! LE M O!" Sonic said while being choked

"Lemo huh? and stop talking like you have no teeth" Zero said

"Kina hrd!" Sonic said pointing to the hands choking him

* * *

**Music Plant**

Meta shadow slowed everyone down "Hey guys look! A Chaos Emerald!" he said as he pointed up

Shadow looked at atamisk and Zenon "I dont suppose you know a spindash cannon"

Atamisk and Zenon said in unison "well we do but we n..." the sentence said unfinished knowing who was the one missing

Atamisk and Zenon got ready for the cannon one was pinned against a wall in a spin formation while the other one stood 2 yards away from the other one and held the person being launched "Ready!" Called out Zenon, holding Shadow

Atamisk Boosted into Zenon right as Zenon let go, Bumping Zenon into the spin dash with accelerated force making Shadow go into the air

in mid air Shadow stood up in the air, still moving but no longer in spindash form, he grabbed the top of the chaos emerald

The Chaos disappeared while going into shadow, telling him that he got it but then Shadow realized something

"What am i hanging on to?" he said outloud

Then he suddenly started falling "Craaaaaaaaaaappp!" he said falling into a pit, where a spring was and got launched back into the air

"Wait shouldn't i be hitting an invisable ceiling by now, signalling the top of the level?" Shadow said and..

**WHAM!**

He Smacked right into thin air "Yeeaa.. its like my own little world"

* * *

**Death Egg (Joke)**

Metal sonic walked up to eggman "You think hes on to us?"

Eggman replied "No, hes too stupid"

They both looked at the screen where it was showing shadow

* * *

**Music Plant**

"Wow" Atamisk and Zenon both said in unison "You went higher then us!"

* * *

**Sky Palace (Flash back)**

Zenon looked at Atamisk and said "I bet i can go higher then this.."

Atamisk stared blankly at him "We're in the sky you idiot! if you go anyhigher you wont be able to breath!"

Zenon looked up it started blacking out a little at the top signaling space "So?"

Zenon jumped and at the height of his jump he choked

He landed face first on the floor

"Told ya" Atamisk said to him

* * *

**Music Plant**

Meta shadow was already near the end "CMON! HURRY UP!"

Shadow jumped up and started running torwards meta shadow

Atamisk and Zenon sighed as Atamisk grabbed Zenon's Back as they ran making thier pace going faster then usual

Zero and Sonic were at the beginning of the area but could see shadow rushing over to the end "Ok sonic hold still"

Sonic turned around and faced Zero "Why?"

Right after a split second after Sonic said why Zero yelled "FORE!" and Smacked Sonic with the blunt side of his sword

Sonic sped through the air going at a very fast air speed towards shadow "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic went right past Shadow "Comin Through!" With Zero running right next to the airborne Sonic

Shadow saw Meta shadow taking out a ring and droping it on the floor

"LIGHTDASH!" Shadow said as he teleported right next to the ring and picked it up

Shadow "Thank yoou" he said as he ran past Metashadow into the goal sign, it showed a picture of shadow when he ran past it and spun

"OH yea! SCORE! OH WHAT NOW SONIC I PAST THE SIGN! WOOO!" Shadow said taking out both of his 9mm Guns and shooting them into the air

A Black Arm came crashing down onto the ground squishing Meta shadow

"Ouch.." Meta shadow crushedly said

"Wow didn't know this took out black arms in one hit" Shadow said as everyone catched up

"To Ice Paradise!" Atamisk and Zenon said in Unison

* * *

3rd Chapter Down! Sorry for the Very long and unconvinient Waiting time

Special Thanks Mirror Egami for once again Reviewing Chapter 2! Woo give it up for Mirror!

Cheer

Anyway Tell me what you liked and hated of it **REVIEWNESS! . **


	5. Ice Paradise

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ice Paradise**

Teh chapter 4, sorry about the late updating ahh well whatever,

Hope everyone is enjoying the fan fic and no random guy saying "OH MY F-IN GOD HE FREAKIN SUCKS! GET OFF OF FAN FICTION YOU IDIOT! LEAVE BEFORE THE ADEMINS BAN YOU!".

ahem, Anyway on with the show.

* * *

**Ice Paradise**

"We're finally here, Ice paradise!" Shadow said.

"Uhh.. not a big accomplishment, after this is Sky sanctuary" Zero said.

"Shut up you," Shadow replied.

Sonic started walking off "Hey wait i did this place already umm strange theres that penguin i killed before!".

Sonic ran down the path and shadow chased after him.

Shadow came back with a snow ball rolled up to be a snow man

"Hey im making a snow man!" Shadow said.

"Out of what? hey wait a second where's sonic?" Zero Replied.

Meta shadow looked at the snow man which looked like Sonic "Oh hey it kinda looks like Sonic! Let me grab my blow torch" Meta shadow said looking around for his blow torch.

"Ahh... Found it!" Meta shadow said holding it up.

Shadow Grabbed it and said "Ahh well this snow man was good while it lasted" He said as he switch the blow torch to maxium power and put the snowman on fire.

Suddenly Sonic jumped out of the snowman and started screaming running around on fire "AHHH! AHHH IT BURNS!".

Atamisk and Zenon said in unison "Well now thats the meaning of hot!... err ugh that sounded wrong".

Shadow looked at Sonic running around.

Sonic then fell onto the ground and melted a huge ammount of snow but still had some snow on his back.

"Oh hey wait a second Sonic you still have snow on your back" Shadow said and turned it on again.

"OH Shi-" Sonic said cut off by the flames.

* * *

**Space**

A Rocket is heading towards earth

"Huston we have..." A astronout started.

Suddenly a HUGE fire blast appeard at ice paradise and a VERY loud scream is heard.

"Whoa! Huston is the place getting bombed!" the astronout continued

"No, The end. It appears some idiot lit up some gasoline or something..., The End." came from the radio inside the rocket.

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET THE PRESIDENT A TISSUE!" came another voice on the radio.

"NO NOT THE PROTO TYPE! NOOOO, The End.". Said the same guy as before.

On the other side of the world a bigger explosion appears.

"Ok umm John, whatever we heard, never happened ok?". Said the 1st astronout

* * *

**Ice Paradise**

"Whoa, he actually exploded". Meta shadow said.

A Blue spark flashed in the sky above them.

"Ahh hes still alive! quick get to the end!" Shadow said and rocketed towards the end.

* * *

**Space**

"Wait a Second John look!" the first astronout said pointing.

Sonic flew in space and crashed on the rocket front window.

"BLACKOUT!" John the 2nd astronout said.

Sonic barley took 1/16ths of the front window.

"AHHH! WE WONT EVER BE ABLE TO NAVIGATE WITH THIS ON THE FRONT WINDOW! HOW WILL WE EXPECT TO LAND?" John said.

Sonic pushed himself off the window and said, out loud in space.

"Wait a second how am I breathing?" As sonic said that he started choking.

* * *

**Egutopia**

Metal Sonic boosted into the room where eggman was.

"Eggman we have sonic in range in space" It said.

Eggman laughed evily and said "Excellent CHARGE THE CANNONS!".

1 second later Metal Knuckles ran in and said.

"All charged".

* * *

**Space**

Sonic thought to himself, Hey wait a second eggutopia, its charging its beam.

Suddenly the beam went through Sonic.

Sonic started screaming again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! strangley refreshing... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

* * *

**Ice Paradise**

Zero looked up into the sky and saw the beam shoot somewhere "Sonic's been shot".

Meta shadow looked at him and said "Who cares? lets go!".

Shadow was running as Others were watching him.

Sliat, Sound familiar? a purple fox with the hair eyes tail tip and half part of shoe black with glowing tails one of the 3 said "Hmm, Shadow's brought quite a group, are we going to lure him?.

Blue, a blue echidna with red eyes and a red cresent on his stomach and Overly sized knuckles said "Why dont we just smash him?".

Sin, Black hedgehog with green eyes, nuff said. said "We cant smash him because Sliat isn't strong like you".

Sliat said "Hmm, we can lure him with a fake chaos emerald".

Blue said "i still prefer strength".

Sin said "Shut up blue, and Sliat, ive seen them collect an emerald, if Shadow doesnt come back soon with it, they'll notice and come".

Sliat thought about the possibility.

In crappy draw form he imagined it Shadow gointo to the emerald, getting owned by the three, others noticing he hasnt come back yet others come beat the crap out of the three.

"What the hell was that?". Sin said seeing sliat's drawings

Sliat replied "Budget cuts.. its horrible"

Blue said "Heh, but your a meta, meta money should be worth double here".

Sliat stared at him and held up a ring and a meta coin and pointed, Ring had a hole in the middle and the Meta coin was first of all coin, Mario money so would be double for mario currency, Had an M on it.

Sliat pointed out "M and R are pretty far from each other, aka have no bonus in currency you idiot".

Blue replied "you still draw crappy".

Sliat yelled "I DIDNT DRAW THOSE! THERES BUDGET CUTS SO I CANT IMAGINE THEM PERFECTLY".

Blue replied "Ok let me try then...". he said as he imagined something.

Him standing on a hill with a Dragon blade with perfect drawing.

Sliat looked at the picture "What the F-" he said as he got interupted.

Sin pointed over to where shadow was "Look hes almost near the end".

Shadow Reached the goal ring and touched it again and it flipped onto a shadow picture.

"OH YEA WHAT NOW S-" Shadow said realizing no one was next to him.

Zero ran right next to shadow carrying everyone including Sonic.

"Can we just go to sky Sanctuary ice paradise is obviously cold..." Zero said dropping everyone.

everyone except Zero and Sonic said at once "Agreed".

* * *

4th Chapter down, Wewtness

Special Thanks once again to Mirror Egami (jesus thats like the 3rd award in a row, easily obtained cause of no reviews, ahh whatever)

Remeber tell me what you liked and hated about it **REVIEWNESS!**


	6. Sky Canyon

**Adventures of Shadow!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sky Sanctuary**

Very VERY VERY sorry for the VERY late update, but the LONG awaited Sky Sanctuary is here! which i found it isnt sky sanctuary, its Sky Canyon

Oh and for some people saying "OMG!(thats not even a word, unless your pronucing OMG somehow) HE'S DOING SONIC AND SHADOW ALL WRONG WHAT A NOOB!

OMG OMG YOUR FANFICITON SUCKS" Well ehh, the entire point of this is to make everyone Mixed up, not how its supposed to be, so yea. Don't Assume.

I'd Rather do shadow and sonic and others my own way then do it how Sega does it, otherwise Shadow would be.. like.. mad crazy dull and shoot everyone in the eye or something.. Yeahh...

Well yeah, is Sky Canyon, NAME CHANGE!

**Sky Canyon

* * *

**

**Sky Canyon**

Shadow sighed rubbing his head "That's the last time i travel with Meta right after a lunch break" he said, closing his eyes as if he was annoyed

Meta Shadow turned his head as if in confusion "What? It was just som-"

"Dont remind me.." Shadow interupted.

Sonic pointed towards the end "Hey guys! look at that!"

Zero tried to look at what Sonic was pointing at "You mean the Spring?..."

Sonic sighed "No you idiot. Behind that"

Atamisk saw what he was pointing at "You mean the Gravity panal?.."

Zenon rolled his eyes as Sonic said "Yeah, thats not supposed to be here..."

As they spoke a Black hedgehog with streaks like Shadow's except that it was blue not red watched them. He grabbed onto his weapon, a Katana

"Onii-Chan?.." It said to itself as it jumped down and stayed in the shade behind the obstcales to disattract attention.

The ground vibrated very softly, it wasn't enough for someone to feel it, but enough for someone to sense it.

Shadow lowered down to the ground and examined it "Someone is near."

Zero was right next to him on the ground too "Your right."

Zenon raised an eyebrow "What? How can you tell?"

Atamisk examined the ground "What is so special about the ground?"

Meta Shadow looked around for a clue of someone near of somesort. He noticed a piece of steel sticking out of one of the obstcales

Meta Shadow tapped Shadow's Arm and pointed to the gravity panal

Shadow noticed the steel too as he got up. He quietly walked towards it as whatever was behind it jumped out

"Konichiwa Kage!" Said the hedgehog, Smiling

Zero raised an eyebrow "Shaberanaide Nihongo"

The hedgehog turned his head and then realized he was speaking japanese "Sumimasen... Oh! i mean Sorry I'm Neo"

By the way, no not Neo as in the matrix Neo, ill explain later

Shadow turned to Zero "What did he say, better yet, what did you say?"

Zero sighed "He said Good Afternoon Shadow, i said Don't speak japanese and he said Sorry"

Atamisk stared blankly at Zenon.

Zenon noticed he was being stared at as he said to Atamisk "What?.. I said "Sumimasen" for losing the book already!".

Atamisk rubbed his head in annoyance "After this I'll be in Omega & Nobles...".

By the way Omegas & Nobles is the Barnes & Nobles for the Sonic world. Omega is the author of Adventures of shadow, well in... ehh.. in-fanfiction/drawing/comic author.

Sonic looked around "Maybe we should just go finish this Act.. ehh.. i mean.. Level.. err.. Area! whatever".

"You Really need to stop playing your own games. Why are you the only one who gets the most Job offers?" Meta shadow said, annoyed.

"Because, Ehh.. I dont know.. i guess they were looking for a hedgehog, with an abnormal color.." Sonic said, wondering Why was he the one getting the most job offers.

* * *

**Sonic Team Office (JOKE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSIVELY!)**

"Ok here's how we're going to do it, We're going to have a hedgehog, cause i got nothin else" The President of Sonic team said.

"Ok fine, hedghog it is. Now let me go check my paint, whatever splashes this piece of paper will be his color" A Graphic Programmer said.

He ran upstairs while bangs were heard "Ok.. Loaded!" he said as he ran back downstairs.

A wheel full of paint cans with a spring on the direct bottom on the back lowered down. As it spun around the spring curled backwards.

The spring finally jolted forward and hit the back of a paint can. Nothing splashed onto the paper.

The President rubbed his head "Ehh... are paint even in these cans? or is it "invisable ink""

The Graphic programmer went to the paint cans and opened up all paint cans. all of them were empty but one. "Uhh sir, we only got blue.. we ran out of the others"

The President sighed "Do you have any idea how much that wheel thing costs!" He said annoyed

"Uh..yeah.. 5 bucks.." The Graphic programmer said bluntly

"Oh, ok then, just splat that blue on the paper then and go find some blue hedgehog, or like.. a normal hedgehog and like, splat some paint on him or something" The President said.

* * *

**Sky Canyon**

Sonic was still thinking of why he got most job offers "That really is something to think about.. i guess the rest of the world will never know"

Shadow was already next to the Goal sign and yelled loud enough for sonic to hear "Sonic! stop thinking! your doing a bad job at it and you've been thinking for 10 minutes!"

Sonic sighed "Well atleast nothing bad happened this time" he said as he ran towards them

**SLIP!** Sonic slid off the ground and fell down into a pit

"WAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhh!" **THUMP** "ow my back! what's poking me in the..." **POOF**

Zero sighed "He should've gone to the easy side, no spikes"

Sonic appeared at the checkpoint right next to the end (?)

Neo turned his head in confusion "I did not remember that checkpoint being there..."

"Whatever, We're done here, it bores me, nothing to make fun of here" Shadow said passing the goal sign

The sign spun around and hit Shadow in the stomach

"Ooof!" Shadow grunted as he fell backwards in the ground

Making an eyebrow twitch as if extremely annoyed he picked up the sign and Crashed it back and forth on Sonic's head making it eventually break through his head

Sonic was on the floor when it broke over his head "Why do i always get hurt..." he said in a sort of crying/annoyed way

Atamisk backed away from Shadow "Phsyco.."

Zenon nodded his head in agreement

Meta shadow rolled his eyes, Nothing to say there

I keep typing woohoo! yay for me, working on an RPG as im typing . pretty much thinking while doing this..

Shadow sighed, "Whatever, C'mon next is the Techno Base"

Sonic got up with the Sign still cramed onto his neck "Woohoo! techno! Dance partay!"

Meta shadow backhanded him (obviously using the back of his hand and slapping him with the back of his hand) Not that kind of Techno!

Neo laughed, more of a giggle, less of a Chuckle "Sonic does not get any respect at all does he"

Zero shook his head as everyone walked towards the path to Techno Base

* * *

5th Chapter down, Woohoo

Special thanks to...Ehh.. wow what a surprise, Mirror Egami again even though the review was like, 5 months ago

Remember to tell me what you liked and Hated about it, Please **REVIEW**


End file.
